


Salted Memories

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Brief appearance of Lucina, Established Relationship, Lissa/Lon'qu (hinted), M/M, Magical Hallucinations, Mild descriptions of violence, One Shot, Post Revelations route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Post Revelations RouteMemories are easily plucked from the mind and become reality as a dark magical artifact causes some of Odin's worst memories to manifest and bend reality in a large, shared hallucination.Or where it was supposed to be a simple check of a dark mage library, accidents happen, and Odin has a vivid hallucination of the past with Leo and Niles as an audience bonus.





	Salted Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I wrote this in about three hours and it's all thanks to ObscureReference. We were chatting and one thing lead to the other and I was hit with this idea. So, thanks friend, you're the best.
> 
> This story was a ton of fun to write! I love the dynamic between Leo, Niles, and Odin a ton! Also, this story is heavily based off Tsubasa (CLAMP) and that library world they visited. Sorry for not having a longer note this time. It's really late here and my brain is fried.
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments as those always make my day! Also, if you want to visit my tumblr it's [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

“A dark mage library?!”

“Could you please keep your voice down, Odin?”

Odin flushed, but didn’t stop walking, adding some extra bounce to his steps. Leo’s horse trotted slowly and gave a little whine with a head shake, as though he too was berating Odin. Niles was silent on the other side, but then again, Odin couldn’t see his expression through the horse, so for all he knew Niles was scolding him with his expression.

That was probably the case. Probably.

Not that it mattered. Odin couldn’t help but feel the swell of excitement blossom in his chest as his mind raced towards all the possibilities the words “dark mage library” entailed. Ever since he had earned Leo’s approval the exciting missions had significantly decreased and Odin was left feeling empty and hollow. He was a hero! He deserved adventure and thrilling questions of legends. Sure, the boring stuff like escort missions and recon had their place in battle, but with the war ended, Valla restoring its power, and their relations with Hoshido growing stronger in a political sense, Odin had nothing exciting. It was now “go send this message here” or “greet the representative for Hoshido on this day” or “help rebuild the city”. Again, necessary jobs for a country trying to rekindle and mend its relations with not just Hoshido but with its people, but wasn’t all Odin was born to do.

Hence Leo’s words as they left the castle. Odin beamed and bounced again. “A dark mage library?” Odin repeated, this time toning his voice down a smidge.

A crinkle formed between Leo’s brows and Odin had the suspicion he hadn’t toned his voice down enough.

“As I was saying.” Leo coughed as a warning for Odin to keep his mouth shut, “Xander asked us to investigate this dark mage library. There are some forbidden tomes and illegal items some extremist groups were hiding. Our troops have captured the extremists, but they want some mages to investigate the library. That’s our job. We’re to destroy the library and make note of what was held inside.”

Sounded a bit boring, but Odin was also not going to suggest they tamper with volatile spells. He didn’t know how dark magic worked in Nohr, but he had many unfortunate encounters with Plegian mages. Those were encounters he preferred to not experience again.

“I understand.” Odin brightly said, “So, where is this library of dark arts located?”

“We’re almost there.” Leo replied, “It’s just into these woods.”

Niles laughed, “Like a children’s tale. Those extremists need to be a bit more creative.”

Odin hummed, “It is similar to that tale about the siblings and the witch in the sweet house.”

Leo stared at him and Odin was sure Niles was too. “What?” Niles’ voice floated from the other side of the horse.

Oops. Odin flushed. “Sorry. It’s a children’s tale from my homeland.”

“Interesting…” Niles’ voice was sharp, cutting through the air. “I’ve never heard of it.”

“Me neither.” Leo confirmed. “How does it go?”

Odin swallowed and tried to recollect his thoughts. Was this a tally mark on his “I slipped up” chart? He wasn’t sure, but there was no way he was going to allow Selena to hear about this situation. Or Laslow. The three had a silent competition and the one who blew their cover the most was in trouble. What sort of trouble, the three hadn’t figured out, but Odin knew it wouldn’t be a happy result.

“Uh well, it goes like this…” Odin began.

Soon his voice filled the air and Odin spun the story for Leo and Niles the exact way his mother used to do it, pausing at the right parts, growing louder at some parts, softer in others. He spoke as they walked and when he finished they were outside the library.

The exterior was all wood, smooth and clean. A stump sat with indent in it, most likely a place for chopping firewood. There was no axe and Odin hoped that was a good sign. Being ambushed by someone wielding an axe wasn’t a pleasant experience. The door was also shut tightly and the windows closed, blinds drawn. If he hadn’t known Odin would have mistaken the house as a regular house. Not a library of dark magic.

“We’re here.” Leo got off his horse and tied the reigns to a post. “Let’s go.”

Niles silently moved ahead of Leo and with a gentle tap, opened the door, standing off the side. When no one charged out or attempted to attack them, Niles swiftly moved in, an arrow notched on his bow. Odin thumbed through his tome and waited to back Niles up. Nothing. Slowly Odin walked in with Leo.

The interior was dark with tables in the middle and a fireplace off the side. The rest of the space was filled with shelves. Some of the shelves held books upon books. The other shelves held some items. Odin stared shamelessly at a glass orb that had dark smoke swirling inside and resisted the urge to touch.

“Shall I open some windows, Leo?” Niles asked.

“No…” Leo hummed, “In fact, shut the door Odin.”

“Okay.” Odin agreed and did as Leo asked.

“Until I know what some of these items do we’re keeping the door shut. Too much light may trigger something.”

“What about fire?” Niles asked.

“That should be fine.” Leo confirmed, “If fire triggered anything they’d get nothing done. Besides, they have a fireplace and it’s been used.”

Niles walked over to the fireplace and touched the bottom. “Yes, it has.” He wiped the ashes on the edge of his cloak, “Odin, help me out here.”

“Right.” Odin sprung to action.

They worked quickly as there was still some firewood left in the place. When a fire was going, Leo immediately began to walk around, scanning the spines of the books. Odin busied himself by quizzing himself, trying to label the items on a shelf. So far, he knew what a few of them were. Most were harmless, but Odin couldn’t figure out what the orb with the swirling black smoke was. His fingers twitched against his side and he wanted to pick it up.

“Odin… Odin!”

“Ah.” Odin shoved his thoughts away, “Yes, Leo?”

“Come here please.” Leo ordered, “And read this?”

He was pointing to a spine of a book. Odin walked over and bent to look. The book’s spine was textless, smooth and bound in a dark leather. Frowning Odin looked over at Leo.

“Is there something amiss about this book, milord?”

“Can you sense it?” Leo pressed. “Most of these books radiate some form of magic, like tomes, but this one is silent.”

Oh. Now that Leo mentioned it… “You’re right.” Odin muttered and without a second thought, he touched the book, picking it up. “Let’s see…”

He opened it and stared. The book was blank, just blank parchment. Frowning Odin flipped through gently. No text. Nothing.

“It’s blank.” Odin announced.

“Odin!” Leo’s voice sharply rang. “I’m not done analyzing the books. That could have been dangerous.”

“I’m sorry.” Odin stepped away a little, “I was just…”

He stepped too far. Odin crashed into another shelf and winced as he heard something fall. Looking over he saw the orb he had been staring at fall and roll on the floor. It didn’t break and Odin considered that a small victory.

“I’ll get that.” Odin proclaimed, cheeks heated.

“Odin wait…”

The orb was cool and fit in his hand along with the book. Odin stood up and sheepishly grinned when he caught Leo’s expression. He had that tick in his eyebrows and no doubt he was running through at least fifteen different ways to scold him. Deciding to attempt some damage control, Odin passed the book back to Leo along with the orb.

“I’m sorry, milord.” Odin began, “I was just…”

Leo’s fingers touched the book and the orb and suddenly the orb cracked. Odin felt his heart spike as he tried to figure out the words to say, to tell Leo that the orb wasn’t cracked because of his foolishness and he really was sorry and…

The smoke seeped out around the book and suddenly billowed outward, consuming the room. Odin tried to speak, but the smoke filled his mouth and lungs, his eyes, everything. Struggling against the smoke, Odin felt Leo’s fingers touch his wrist. At least he knew Leo was fine, but Niles? Odin wished he could see, but the smoke was too thick.

Suddenly a sharp gust of wind blew and Odin coughed as the smoke finally left his eyes and faded away. Blinking sharply Odin looked over to see if Leo and Niles were fine, but he stopped.

And then he saw.

The world shifted and collapsed under Odin’s feet as his mind went along with it. The ash in the air and the fire. The broken buildings and the never ending dark skies. Screams filled the air and Odin’s stomach dropped as he stared at the scenery before him.

Long gone was the cabin and the shelves. In its place was smolder, broken buildings, dead bodies, and Ylisse on fire.

Odin wanted to react, but all he felt was numb inside. This… wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. He could still feel the book under his fingers and his dark mage clothes on his body. Was he dreaming? That was a possibility…

“Odin?” Leo’s voice filled his ears, “Where are we?”

“Leo, Odin!”

Before Odin could respond he felt and heard Niles beside him. He thickly swallowed. Hadn’t Niles been across the room? How was he beside them? No that didn’t matter. The real question was how this vision was before their eyes.

“Is this some sort of illusion?” Leo’s voice filtered through Odin’s stuffed mind. “If so…”

His words were drowned out by a scream and suddenly the scenery exploded and a figure came racing out of the woods. Odin’s heart sank and he couldn’t help a strangled gasp escape his throat. It was Lucina. Young, orphaned Lucina. Lucina holding Falchion, a blade she shouldn’t have at that age, a legacy she was too young to fully carry. Dirt streaked her face as she ran past them, going right through them.

“It’s an illusion.” Leo confirmed, “We need to break it… it has to be this book…”

Odin wanted to acknowledge Leo and Niles but they were following Lucina as she raced into the woods, clutching Falchion to her chest. Odin’s heart ripped in two as he wished he could reach out, touch his cousin, comfort her…

Another blast. Lucina was sent sprawling on the ground. She coughed as Plegian mages soon advanced upon her. Odin reached out, trying to run towards her. His mouth was open and Odin wanted to scream something, but Leo was right. This was an illusion. An illusion he was powering. They didn’t know it, but he did. Odin wanted to shut it off, never see his home burning to the ground, but he had no idea how.

 _“I’ll never give up.”_ Lucina’s voice shook and rang through the woods.

 _“Will you now, Princess?”_ One of the mages mocked, _“Your father is dead and the Fell Dragon has awoken. Your fate is sealed.”_

 _“Then… I’ll just challenge that fate.”_ Lucina clutched Falchion tightly.

 _“Foolish girl.”_ The mages raised their tomes, _“Now die.”_

Lucina braced herself but then, before the mages could utter a spell something raced at them, tackling them to the ground. Odin’s mouth dried and suddenly he remembered. This wasn’t just an illusion. This was a memory.

His stomach twisted.

 _“You fiends! Prepare yourselves for your deaths!”_ A younger version of himself proclaimed, holding his sword, _“You’ll never defeat us.”_

One of the mages that had been knocked down stood up, _“You… insolent boy… you think your bravado will help you?”_

 _“It seems, disillusion runs in the family.”_ Another one commented.

Odin swallowed. He remembered what happened next. All he could do now was watch as his younger version and Lucina charged at the mages, taking them down. He remembered how heavy his sword felt in his hands once they were safe. Odin could still feel the trembling in his legs.

He wanted this to stop. He didn’t want to see this. Odin felt weak, powerless, trapped in the memory. Once again Odin could feel the dirt under his nails and the sweat across his brow. He could taste the blood in his mouth and the ash on his tongue. Odin’s knees quivered and he wanted the scene to change, to stop.

And it did.

And it was worse.

Odin saw the scene morph until he and Lucina weren’t in the forest, but back at the castle, dodging enemies, racing over rubble and dead bodies. They split up and Odin knew where he was going. He could see her in the distance. His mother, her hair dirty and matted, her dress torn. He could see his father and the sweat and exhaustion as he held his sword. His younger self ran towards the figures, sword in hand, calling out to them. They both turned and Odin knew this was the last time he’d see them both alive. All he could do was watch as the arrow flew and into his father’s body.

 _“FATHER!!!”_ Younger Odin’s voice vibrated off the walls, off the rubble, off Odin’s soul.

Odin’s mouth opened and he screamed as he watched the arrow shoot through the air. The world fell and fell and Odin collapsed. Distantly he could hear someone trying to talk to him, hands touching him, but all Odin could feel was the memory. Tears streamed down his face and Odin wanted to crawl towards his mother, comfort her, not watch as she cried and tried to comfort him…

“Odin! ODIN!”

A warm hand snuck across his face and suddenly Odin could feel the warmth of Leo under his cheek. He could feel Niles behind him, arms wrapped around his shoulders. The scene blurred and contorted and Ylisse on fire, his parents, everything wrinkled around them until Odin felt the floor under him, the warmth of Leo and Niles around him. The book and orb were gone, the book on the floor and the orb shattered into a million pieces. Odin swallowed and felt tears stream down his face as he blinked.

It was a memory. An illusion.

That fact comforted Odin for two seconds.

Until he remembered that Leo and Niles had seen it too.

Odin’s heart wrenched and he tried to compose himself, stop his tears, but the illusion still stuck in his brain and he let out another gasp and round of tears. This was ridiculous. He had already made peace with his parent’s deaths…

Sort of.

Really, Odin knew he would never be over it. It just hurt more when he broke down in front of those he cared about. He was stronger than this. So, Odin forced his voice to work, his throat to move.

“Milord, Niles, I’m sorry I…”

“Don’t.” Niles spoke firmly, “Don’t apologize.”

How did he?

“That was your past, wasn’t it?” Leo asked softly, “It’s okay Odin. We got you.”

His arms tightened around Odin and Odin couldn’t help himself. He broke down, weeping grossly as the few words from Leo stabbed his heart with overwhelming relief. They had him. He didn’t have to pretend to be fine.

“Shush…” Leo’s voice was calming, gentle, “We got you.”

Niles also curled closer, stroking Odin’s shoulders. Odin also curled into them. For a long, agonizing moment his heart kept pounding furiously in his chest and his sobs strong. Then the emotions died down and Odin felt his heart stabilize. His mind hurt and his eyes were definitely red.

“I…” Odin wanted to explain. “Thank you.” He settled. “I’m fine now.”

He tried to move. Leo and Niles held him in place. “You’re not fine yet.” Niles firmly said. “Take a moment.”

“It had to be the book.” Leo began to talk, voice steady with facts, “It must have the ability to show the scenes of someone’s past. Probably the first person to touch it.”

“And touch that orb.” Niles pointed out, “It’s a combination.”

“If that’s the case at least it won’t work again.” Leo confirmed. “The orb is gone.”

Hearing that helped Odin pull himself together. No one else would have to experience what he just had. That solved one problem, but now… no doubt he would have to explain to Leo and Niles. In a way, Odin wanted to. He hadn’t talked about the memory often. There was no way Selena or Laslow needed to hear it, not when they had their own memories of dying parents.

“Leo… Niles… I…” Odin gathered his courage. He could do this. They deserved an explanation. So why was his voice shaking? “I… need to…”

“You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to.” Leo softly told him. “Of course, we will listen if you wish to tell us, but you need not push yourself.”

Consideration. Compassion. Leo and Niles always showed it. They never called Odin out on his dodgy answers and evasion about his past. Yet, they deserved to know. They had bared themselves to him. Odin felt his resolve firm and he spoke, this time, his voice firm.

“No, you deserve an explanation. Also… I want to tell you. Please.”

Silence. Then Niles shifted, “Fine, but not in here you won’t.”

Huh? Odin let out a small squeak as Niles swooped around and planted a firm kiss on Odin’s lips. “We have a task to do and you’ll explain yourself when we’re in private. Preferably in bed. Naked. With us. Sated.” He added with a grin.

Oh… Odin’s face burned at the image. Leo coughed beside him and Odin knew that he wasn’t the only one flustered.

“I… uh… yes.” Leo coughed again, “Back to work.” He shifted, “Do you…” He looked at Odin.

Odin moved, standing up. The memory lingered in his brain, but it wasn’t overwhelming. He could focus on their work. He was fine. The promise of explanation and closeness as he explained made the memory feel distant, in his control.

“I can work.” Odin assured them. “Let’s complete this task.”

Leo smiled and Niles’ single eye twinkled.

~

When they were done, in bed, naked, and sated, just as Niles had promised, Odin flopped against Niles’. He lay his head on Niles and listened to his heartbeat. Behind him Leo traced patterns on the small of Odin’s back, gently curling upwards. The silence was soft and Odin knew that if he didn’t say anything it would also be fine, but that wasn’t what he wanted.

So, with a curl of his fingers across Niles’ collarbone, Odin opened his mouth and spoke. He talked and talked and when he finished Niles pulled Odin up and kissed him tenderly, prying his mouth open, deepening their kiss. As he kissed him, Leo trailed his own kisses over Odin’s back and the love that poured out made Odin want to cry.

He didn’t. Instead he kissed Niles back.

Odin’s return kiss to Niles was just as tender and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Salted: As in preserved not as sassy.
> 
> Arrow: It's been hinted in Awakening that Owain's father died by taking an arrow for Lissa.
> 
> Book: I've shamelessly been inspired by Tsubasa and the library world.


End file.
